Beauty and the Beast boy
by Dralan Asguard
Summary: the beast in beast boy starts to try and come out. the only problem is that Raven is what it wants. Uh I updated again guys an gals, august 20th, 2005 RaeXBB these pairing's i have no idea how to have happen but there will also be RobXStar CybX shrugs i
1. the beauty of a goddess

Chapter One: why there is night and day

By: Dralan

Disclaimer: ok this applies for this and the next chapters that are written about the characters described below. With that said, I don't own any of the characters that are named in this story or anything else as well, so please don't sue me ok? I don't have any money opens his wallet and watches a moth fly out screaming about being free and that the things inside that thing are starting to call her mommy see? There is nothing in the confounded thing that is worth money.

Ok now lets get this story rolling. Oh and the few character that are not part of the teen titans Manga (if there is one) and the television show are of my own idea.

* * *

Dressed in her usual purple cloak and dark blue-black leotard. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Merion, Zinthos…Azarath, Merion, Zinthos…" she kept chanting as she sat cross-legged in the air on top of titan tower. What no one notice about this situation is that Raven was starting to sweat profusely do to her concentration. 

Now I'll bet you are wondering as to what led up to this show of concentration. Well it started not but three days ago with a letter from Beast boys parent's.

"Alright, mail call" Robin yelled out, as he walked into titan tower. "Lets see here… Starfire you have a package from Cook's ©, Cyborg there is a letter here for you, Beast boy you got a letter too."

Beast boy came over from the game he was playing against Cyborg and took his letter on the counter that was for him. He looked at who it was from and then made sure it was addressed to him. Beast boy shrugged as he started for the stairs. When he got to his room he noticed silky on his bed sleeping. 'My parents…Why would my parents send me a letter?' he thought as he opened the letter. As he started to read the letter he started to pale.

Dear Garfield,

It's nice to finally get a letter out to you honey. How are you? We are doing ok and so are your brother and sister. We wear hoping you wouldn't mind me and your father coming up to visit you for a weekend.

You see we are coming to visit you so we can se your friends and see this Raven you talk about in the few letters you were talking about. She looks very cute for you to be dating.

You should ask her out some time sweetie. But you don't have to listen to your mother. I just want you to be happy and everything honey. Oh and we will be coming up June 30th. Its June 25th right now honey. So in about four or five days me and your dad will be up there.

Signed your ever loving mother,

Martha Logan

P.S. please don't forget to tell your friends that we will be coming up to see you oh and don't worry about us we will have a place to stay when we are up there in Jump City.

"My mother and father are coming up here? In three days?" Beast boy thought out loud. "Why would they want to come here?" Beast boy decided not to think about it as he went to his desk and pulled open one of the drawer's to deposit the letter into it. 'Okay I need to tell the guys that my parents are coming by and that they are just going to need to be shown around and what not, probably by me.' Beast boy went to his door opened it stepped out just as Raven was coming by it only to run into her. "Ouch." he said as he fell back and hit his head on the metal door frame.

"You okay Raven?" Beast boy said as he looked up to notice that Raven had fallen as well. Just that she was in nothing but a towel and that she had fallen in not the best way either. With her legs spread slightly Beast boy could almost look up the slit in the towel to see her nudeness under the towel. Mind you that Beast boy did nothing of the sort. As he shot up start and turned away from her just as he felt the beast with in try to get him to look back at the display. 

Raven on the other hand just looked on a little confused at Beast boys display. 'Beast boy? What is he doing?' she thought while sitting there. "Beast boy?" Raven asked attentively. All she got for a response was a low growl. 'Is he ok? It looks like he hit his head and its bleeding somewhat.' Raven got back up and made her way over to him raising her hand to the back of his head and started to heal the wound there. The only problem about this situation was the fact that Beast boy started to purr as she healed him.

Raven noticed this fact and started to wonder as to what was going one with him. "Beast boy, Can you hear me? Come on Beast boy look at me please?" she asked him.

Beast boy did just that. Only when he turned to face her his eyes were the wrong color as well as his two bottom teeth were longer and sticking out of his mouth too.

While Raven was taking all of this in Beast boy started to stand and advance on her slowly. "Beast boy…come on Beast boy wake up!" Beast boy just kept advancing on her. He grabbed on to her arm gently and started to pull her to him.

"Come on Beast boy snap out of it. It's me Raven, your friend. ( I know what your thinking why isn't Raven just using her powers on him…well she's wanting to be nice to him and what not)" Raven said this while trying to lean away from him. In doing this only started to put her on her back more quickly. Raven started to notice more things as she tried to get away from Beast boy. Firstly was the fact that she was only in a towel. Secondly was the sizeable bulge pressing into her thigh.

The beast with in Beast boy kept egging him on. 'Come on Garfield move faster… take her… you know you could if you wanted…just a little further and you can kiss her Garfield… just a little more and can take her to be your own.' 'But I don't want to…she is my friend…I… I love her too much to even do that to her…' all the while as this was going on inside Beast boy's head Raven was starting to run out of room to move.

"Beast boy…please stop…I don't want for us to do it like this. Please Beast boy, stop." the instant Raven said that Beast boy just stopped. He then started to lean back and grabbed his head tightly as if in extreme pain.

"Ahhh…Raven said…no…I…wont…I-I love her… to much… to hurt her…AHHHHH…Raven…please don't be…angry with me." Beast boy said as he fell to his side clutching his head tightly and his face contorted in extreme pain.

"GARFIELD" Raven yelled as she caught him before he hit the ground. "Wake up Garfield, please wake up…" Raven held Beast boy to her side as she sat there with his head in her lap.

A second latter Starfire came up with Robin behind her. "What happened friend Raven?" she asked attentively as Raven sat there with Beast boy in her arms. Raven looked up and explained things quickly to the both of them as she started to get up with Starfire and Robin's help. Robin a minute later picked Beast boy up and carried him off to the infirmary.

About twenty minutes later, a fully dressed, Raven comes in to see Beast boy connected to a number of machines most of which are strapped to his head while two IV's were connected to his arms. 'Beast boy what happened back there…was that the beast trying to get out?' Raven thought as she made her way over to Beast boy's side. She gently rested her hand on his cheek as she thought all of this. 'Beast boy tell me what is wrong…and did you really mean it when you said that you loved me? I hope so Beast boy because I love you too.' Raven looked to see that the door to the room was locked and then leaned down to lightly press her forehead against his own.


	2. the power of a goddess

A/N: ok uhh I think I should mention this I'm going to college right now. So that means that I'm not going to be able to update as much as I want to. But during classes I will try and type what little I can between writing notes for class and the fan fiction. ok to all that reviewed this is for you guys

Jerky Bigmi: thank I am trying to write stuff like this for my first time.

apERFECtcircle: thanks a lot I'll do my best to keep it interesting and fun. (I hope)

Dragon Writer2: raises the BB&RAE lighter with him rocking on to the beat of his own drum thanks a lot I appreciate the positive reinforcement. And I'll try and update as fast as I can.

Voltor: uhh quick? I don know if I am or not I'm just typing what comes to me. But I will do my best to better my self and hopefully not screw over this story.

Devilleader: not a problem I'll get this updated as fast as I can just don't worry if it takes alittle while.

Ok with that said and done, I'll say this again, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN TITANS OR THERE IDEAS OR EVEN ANYHTING ELSE THAT IS NOT ORGIANALLY THOUGHT UP BY ME, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ITS NOT WORTH IT REALLY.

* * *

Chapter 2: day in the life of a monster

By: Dralan

Last time on beauty and the Beast boy: She gently rested her hand on his cheek as she thought all of this. 'Beast boy tell me what is wrong…and did you really mean it when you said that you loved me? I hope so Beast boy because I love you too.' Raven looked to see that the door to the room was locked and then leaned down to lightly press her forehead against his own.

As Raven pressed her forehead against Beast boy's she felt an infinite number of thoughts, feelings and emotions contained within the little green changeling. 'Raven…help me… please…I'm sorry…if I hurt you…please don't leave me.'

The one main emotion that she felt within Beast boy was love. To Raven's surprise this love was directed towards her. 'Why Beast boy would you love me?… I hurt you all the time…I-I cannot love anyone…I can't even have an emotion towards anyone with out having something around me getting destroyed in the process… So why would you love someone that hurts you…that is an emotionless shell… why?' Raven thought as she delved deeper into Beast boy's mind. What she got for an answer in return was most definitely not what she expected, but she still wanted this passion that Beast boy held for her.

Beast boy's mind responded with its own thinking and answers to her questions. 'I love you…because I know that there is a loving caring person with in you…you're a wonderful being that I care for…you make me happy when you smile…your smile… it is like the sun greeting the new day after a cold winter storm…it makes me feel warm inside seeing you smile just a little.' Raven did a mental gapping of the mouth to that statement. She never expected to be compared so symbolically to something of such an important creation.

Raven started to get more emotional feed back from Beast boy and more thought's as well. 'you can love Raven… when you were with that guy that you thought loved you, I still want to beat that guy into a pulp, your emotions didn't do anything…It was like a new Raven had come and when she expressed her emotions to other people they didn't blow up anything… Not even once while you were like that did your emotions do anything that would of hurt anyone… I have never ever thought of you as an emotionless shell… You express emotion's all the time no matter what you do…not to many people can notice it but I can…you're a mystery to me and I can't help but love you because of that mystery.' Raven raised a mental eye brow to that one but didn't take it here nor there.

The more Raven tried to figure out where Beast boy's actual conscious had went, the more she went threw layer after layer of reasons Beast boy loved her. She came upon just as many reasons that Beast boy thought that Raven was more then just a friend and a team mate. One of those thoughts kept playing in her ear repeatedly almost like a mantra of power. 'It's this mystery that I try to solve more and more each day…and its not just because I love you Raven, that's right I said that…me, Beast boy, a.k.a. Garfield Logan, loves you Raven, my wonder of life and gift to this world are loved by this insignificant little human changeling that is better at being an animal, that could hurt anyone in an instant, then human…' after Raven felt the emotions in those words she just wanted to hold Beast boy and set him at easy.

Raven eventually found the small battle taking place inside Beast boy. The only thing wrong with this battle was that Beast boy looked badly bruised and battered. She noticed not but two feet from Beast boy the beast inside his head ( you all remember that green beast that was Beast boy in one of the teen titans episodes right?). "GARFIELD!!!" Raven yelled out as she flew towards beast boy's beaten body. "Beast boy wake up… please wake up…come on its me Raven… wake up…" Raven sat with Beast boy's head in her lap as she tried to heal the damage done to him with her powers.

All this time the beast inside Beast boy just looked on at ravens antics. "Youghhhh… you arrrrre not suppossse…to be in here…" the beast said to Raven as she cradled Beast boy's head gently.

Raven just turned to the beast with death in her eye's. "**YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DOES NOT BELONG HERE**!!!" as she said this Raven powered up her attack that shot a pure blast of energy towards the beast knocking it to the ground and, in the process, left a long slice across the monsters chest.

The made the monster bellow loudly at Raven as it hit the ground. "DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE **HURTING** THE ONE YOU ARE** INHABITING**? YOU ALMOST **KILLED GARFEILD** BY TRYING TO GET HIM TO DO SOMETHING **AGAINST** HIS WILL. HIS WILL BEING MADE OF **STRONGER MATIRIAL** THAN YOUR ABILITY TO HURT HIM. **BEAST BOY WILL NEVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING OR ANYONE EXCEPT HIMSELF AND HIS FRIENDS**." Raven roared at the beast as it started to get back up displaying the blood across its chest. She once again slapped the beast down with a wave of power, only this she chained and caged the beast. "You monster will never harm Beast boy again or so help me I will be back to make you regret it."

All the monster did was frown at Raven as she turned back to Beast boy and picked him up to then carry him away. "What you don't realize Raven is that I am apart of Beast boy you can't kill me no matter what you do." as the monster said these few words she turned back to the beast.

"And what you do not realize beast is that there are worse things to fear then death. Also I will deal with you if you try and get out of that cage." Raven said this with the most calming tone that it felt like death warmed over talking. "Besides I know Beast boy will tame you to the point where I will not have to deal with you ever." she said that part with the most tender lovingness that she could muster as she held Beast boy to her body.

The monster just nodded as it stared on as Raven carried Beast boy off towards his proper placement in his mind. "Garfield…you need to wake up…if you don't you wont be able to try the new game that Cyborg got." Raven said as she sat next to Beast boy. She new that it was kind of corny to try with him but it had to work. She was not about to try other drastic measures unless it was bad enough to do.

* * *

Please dont forget to review i really like to here from everyone that reads this. and i think i wont update untill i get atleast three more reviews from anyone out there. so please review  



	3. I open my eye's

Ok with that said and done, I'll say this again, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN TITANS OR THERE IDEAS OR EVEN ANYHTING ELSE THAT IS NOT ORGIANALLY THOUGHT UP BY ME, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ITS NOT WORTH IT REALLY.

* * *

Chapter 3: I open my eye's

By: Dralan

Last time on Beauty and the Beast boy: "And what you do not realize beast is that there are worse things to fear then death. Also I will deal with you if you try and get out of that cage." Raven said this with the most calming tone that it felt like death warmed over talking. "Besides I know Beast boy will tame you to the point where I will not have to deal with you ever." she said that part with the most tender lovingness that she could muster as she held Beast boy to her body.

The monster just nodded as it stared on as Raven carried Beast boy off towards his proper placement in his mind. "Garfield…you need to wake up…if you don't you wont be able to try the new game that Cyborg got." Raven said as she sat next to Beast boy. She new that it was kind of corny to try with him but it had to work. She was not about to try other drastic measures unless it was bad enough to do.

And so the story continues…

Raven had awoken from her Mind Meld ™ with Beast boy not but minutes ago. As Raven sat up, straddling Beast boy, she first noticed that the sun had set and that there was a blanket around both her and Beast boy. The next thing she noticed was the not next to the bed.

Raven,

Friend Raven I had opened the door to the room to find you and Beast boy in the same bed. You appeared to had fallen asleep clutching Beast boy to you tightly. I left a blanket atop the both of you for the night. Please help him Raven. I do not wish to lose a good friend such as Beast boy.

Starfire

P.S. don't worry the boy's had been told to stay away from Beast boy for the time being, until he wake's. So that you may help him to your full ability's.

Raven smiled at Starfire's kindness of having the boys leave her and Beast boy alone. She just hoped that the beast inside of Beast boy had been dealt with. "Now all I have to do is either wait or try and wake Beast boy up," Raven thought out-loud. She leaned over to rest her head on Beast boy's chest. Which in doing so she ran her hands across his chest feeling the strong tight muscles there. She eventually noticed the marks across Beast boys upper body. Those marks as far as Raven new looked very old on him. What she also noticed, a second later, was that Beast boy was topless. ( I know I didn't mention it earlier but I thought now would be good then never) She traced all of the marks across Beast boy's chest and abdomen. 'Garfield…my poor Garfield…what have you been threw al those years before coming here.'

Raven eventually stopped tracing the marks and wrapped her arms around Beast boy gently. 'these marks look like they were beatings done… with a wipe… oh my god…does his mother even know about this? Did she do this to him? Did someone else do this to Beast boy?' Raven thought all of this as she started to fall asleep in the warmth that was Beast boy's body. 'Beast boy what have they done to you?' was the last thought that left ravens mind as she fell asleep nuzzling into Beast boy's chest.

While this was happening in the medical section of the tower, down stairs in the living room/kitchen of the tower Cyborg and Robin were sitting in front of the television playing a new release for there game station two. "It's been ten hours since Raven went to check on Beast boy…what is wrong with Beast boy any way?" Cyborg said as he started to gain the lead in there game.

"Starfire just said that Raven was going to check on Beast boy. And I honestly have no idea as to what is wrong with him either." Robin said as he won the racing game a minute later. "Besides knowing Raven she is making sure that Beast boy will be alright. You, Starfire and I all know how much she honestly cares for him."

"Yeah I'll agree with you on both accounts… I just hope Beast boy will be able to party with us in three days. It is his birthday then right?" Cyborg asked as he got up heading over to the kitchen. Robin nodded as did Starfire.

About an hour later Beast boy awoke to the feel of a body on top of his own. 'Who?' Beast boy thought as he opened his eyes. He looked down to see Raven's resting form on his chest her body pressing against his do to her feminine weight. 'Raven? I hope she is not angry with me… knowing her she just might kill me if I said anything or even thought anything.' Raven groaned lightly as she held on tighter to Beast boy. "Beast boy come back to me…I…love…you…Garfield don't leave me." Raven said in her sleep as she held on tightly to Beast boy. 'Did she just say she loved me?'

* * *

A/N: ok guys guess what, it's a cliffhanger. I'm stopping it right there. Why? Because its late and I ran out of ideas so if anyone has some ideas ( NO CHARATER DEATH EVER) then so be it  



	4. the ties that bind

Ok with that said and done, I'll say this again, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN TITANS OR THERE IDEAS OR EVEN ANYHTING ELSE THAT IS NOT ORGIANALLY THOUGHT UP BY ME, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ITS NOT WORTH IT REALLY.

Last time: About an hour later Beast boy awoke to the feel of a body on top of his own. 'Who?' Beast boy thought as he opened his eyes. He looked down to see Raven's resting form on his chest her body pressing against his do to her feminine weight. 'Raven? I hope she is not angry with me… knowing her she just might kill me if I said anything or even thought anything.' Raven groaned lightly as she held on tighter to Beast boy. "Beast boy come back to me…I…love…you…Garfield don't leave me." Raven said in her sleep as she held on tightly to Beast boy. 'Did she just say she loved me?'

* * *

Chapter 4: the ties that bind

By: Dralan

"Raven…wake up please…it's me Beast boy." Beast boy said as he petted her hair gently. Raven stirred for a minute then opened her eyes. And the first thing she noticed… was Beast boy's bare chest. His chest looked well defined, hard and soft at the same time. He had that look about him of being one that had worked out averagely and not one of those muscle bound power lifters. He looked like… 'Beast boy' her mind told her.

"Hey Beast boy…are you ok?" Raven asked attentively. All she got in return as an answer was Beast boy purring and his hand stroking her head gently. "Good…because you know we can't stay like this." she said as she started to sit up in Beast boy's lap.

"Please don't leave…I…I wanted to tell you-" knocking could be heard from out side the room. "Raven is Beast boy alright?" Cyborg asked as he stood outside the door.

"Yeah I'm alright Cyborg…um Cy could you come back later I need to talk with Raven for a little…alone please?" Beast boy asked rather nervously. "Okay no problem B.B. I'll see you later. Oh and il tell the rest of the guys to let you be for a bit." Cyborg said this as he started to walk away.

"Good now that he is gone…Raven…I wanted to say that…I-IlikeyoualotandthatimightjustlikeyoumorethanalotandthatIloveyouveryverymuchravenIloveyou." Beast boy said quickly to then turn away, blushing profusely.

Raven smiled as Beast boy rambled what he said off. "I love you to Garfield." She said as she leaned down just millimeters from having there lips touch. "And I never want to lose you…"

Beast boy got the shock of his life as Raven covered the last little bit of space between there lips. His eyes widen as his breath caught in his longs. Beast boy started to feel something gently lapping at his lips (yeah that is what you think it is). He opened his mouth slightly to the feel ravens tongue licking his lips.

Raven held tight to Beast boy as she kissed him. 'I never want to lose you Beast boy…your to important to me and I hope nothing will come between use ever.'

* * *

A/N: ok that is chapter four thanks to all of you that reviewed so far and oh im goin got throw in to curve-balls just for fun after i figure out how to do acouple things with stone. hehehehehehehehehehehe. oh and if i havent mentioned this before ill say this again I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS EVEN TEEN TITAN RELATED. and please read and review. 


	5. Upon Goddess Wing's

A/N: ok this is just me trying to make sense for right now. First off to all those that reviewed thanks a lot for everything so far and secondly, don't worry I'm going to actually have the beast do something besides look pretty (ugly) and what not.

Review response:

Potter Head 01: its not nerdish for Raven to call Beast boy, Garfield. My reasoning behind this is that Raven is showing greater affection to Beast boy by calling him by his real name.

Chin Chilla boy: cliffhangers are what keeps you guys reading and what gives me time to think up more things to right about soooooooooooo……I'll try not to do that to much.

PrInCeSs-Raven-DaRk: not a problem I'll try and write as fast as I can.

Jerky Bigmi: Sorry for it being short but I'm running out of ideas but I shouldn't be out of them to soon…I think I have enough for another three chapters and from there its up to you guys to help me out.

* * *

Chapter 5: Upon Goddess Wing's

By: Dralan

Now back to the topic at hand Raven just had her birthday celebrated with her friends and love. The only problem was that it was crashed by Slade. (you will have to watch the episode of that from teen titans) So this brings us back to where we first found Raven.

Dressed in her usual purple cloak and dark blue-black leotard. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Merion, Zinthos…Azarath, Merion, Zinthos…" she kept chanting as she sat cross-legged in the air on top of titan tower. What no one notice about this situation is that Raven was starting to sweat profusely do to her concentration.

Beast boy started to open the doors to the roof of titan tower when he heard Ravens chanting behind the door. Quietly Beast boy opened the door to see Raven in the lotus position as she meditated in the air. 'Raven… Why is she up here? No one is in the tower besides me and her…' Beast boy thought as he quietly went threw the door and approached Raven silently. Surprisingly enough he made it all the way next to Raven. He noticed that she was sweating by the bucket and that her entire back was damp, even through her cloak. "Raven?" Beast boy asked attentively as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

When Beast boy touched her shoulder Raven jerked towards him to then latch on to him as well. "Garfield…" Raven moaned lightly as her eyes snapped open. She fell limp into Beast boy's arms despite her grip on his shoulders. "I can't feel my legs…could you help me please?" Raven asked gently as she held on to Beast boy as if her life depended on it.

Beast boy nodded as he scooped her up into his arms and cradled her against him. "Not a problem Rae… But are you ok aside from your legs?" he asked as he started for the stairs of titan tower. "I mean you looked like you were there for a long time…and that you had not moved."

Raven looked up from having her head buried in Beast boy's chest. "What time is it now?" Beast boy held up his watch as it displayed that it was about eight at night. "I guess I was there for about… six hours." Raven said as she rapped her arms tighter around Beast boy's neck. Beast boy nodded at the statement and gently hefted her up as he past the door to her room. "Where are you taking me?" Raven asked as she saw her room door go by.

"I'm going to take you down to the kitchen and make you some supper and also get some fluids into you as well…Raven you didn't realize that you were sweating for about four or five hours did you?" Beast boy asked as he started down the stairs to the kitchen area. Raven just shook her head no and felt a little dizzy as she tried to sit up when Beast boy set her down in one of the stools.

About ten minutes later Beast boy had a mug of tea and a plate of food ready for her to eat. "Don't worry there is no tofu in it at all. And I made your favorite tea as well." Beast boy said as he sat down next to her with a salad and mug of tea for him as well.

Raven turned to see what Beast boy had gotten for him self. What surprised Raven a second later was that Beast boy was actually drinking tea. The next thing that surprised her was that Beast boy actually cooked something with out tofu being used. "Garfield… Are you feeling ok?" Raven asked as she ate her meal. what she got for a response was a smile and a light chuckle.

"Yes I'm fine Raven, how about you though, everything taste all right?" Beast boy asked as he ate his meal as well.

Raven smiled as she bit into the steak before her. "Yes it tastes exquisite Beast boy…I just didn't think you could cook meat so well." she said in between bites and sips of her tea. "I mean…I didn't think you would cook meat." Raven said a second later. She finished her food and started to stand when Beast boy caught her arm to steady her out when he noticed her sway slightly. "Thank you Garfield…I still can't stand that well, but I think I can make it to my room." Raven said as she tried to stand straight up again. This time Raven fell into Beast boy's lap. "Sorry…I…I didn't mean to-" Raven was cut off as Beast boy kissed her gently on the lips.

Beast boy smiled slightly as Raven stiffened a little in his lap. "Don't worry Raven I can take you up to your room…" Beast boy said after he broke there kiss. He scooped her up and sat her in his lap and quickly finished his supper. He cradled Raven in his arms again as he started off towards Raven's room.

Raven snuggled into Beast boy's chest yet again. Before Beast boy and Raven made it to her room, Raven had fallen asleep in Beast boy's arms. The only problem with this situation was that Raven also had her arms rapped around his neck tightly enough that Beast boy knew that Raven was not letting him go. So as Beast boy opened Raven's bedroom door he simply walked in, shut the door and sat down with Raven in his lap. Raven, herself, cuddled more into Beast boy and found a comfortable position with her head resting on Beast boy's chest. When Raven did that it made Beast boy have to lay down on her bed. 'Oh shit…I'm going to be dead meat in the morning…I can imagine the chaos that will ensue when she gets up…at least this will be a good way to die, being held in the woman of my dreams arms. I just hope she wont be to angry with me when she wakes up…_yeah me too_…WHAT THE HECK?…_what it's me the inner you Garfield, the man beast. I'm going to do what Raven said of course. Its just that I'm also going to help you out while I'm at it. She told me specifically not to try and take you over ever again. And to that I'm not going to do. But what I am going to do instead is be an inner voice of special reasoning. _(yes children that kind of "special" and I bet you wondered why I rated this thing "R" too…)… Why? I thought you only wanted Raven because she was part of your territory…_nope to be honest, even though I'm a part of you and you are a part of me, you still want Raven I'm just trying to make it fun. Besides, why the heck do you think that I had you kiss her hmmmm? Just for the heck of it and to watch things blow up? NO I did that so you could have something happy in your life besides those couple years with your parents. I'm basically your survival instinct, your desire, your lust, and your ever helpful guide to some of the reasons that be. Plus a couple other things that I just don't know the name for.' _Beast boy's thought's and inner beast were battling slightly in his head as he lied there with Raven clutching him tightly and his own arms rapped around her as well. Beast boy quickly and quietly removed Raven's cloak and set it aside on the floor seeing as he could not get up at the moment. Eventually Beast boy fell asleep as well after another short talk with the man beast inside of him.

Then next day Raven awoke to find that Beast boy was asleep with her in the same bed the covers over the both of them, her cloak on the floor next to the bed, her arms (still) wrapped around Beast boy's neck as well as his around her body with a rather good grip. 'Garfield…_yeah Garfield._' Raven and one of her emotions thought inside her head. 'What should I do…_well for one why don't you tell him about terra hmmm? We all know that you don't really hate her or dislike her that much.' _Raven mentally nodded at that notion. 'Yes…your right about that…but I don't think Beast boy would take it to well if Terra came back and started to come on to him again. He might wall him self off from me and I really don't want that to happen…_ok that is understandable but still it is only fair to both Beast boy and Terra that you tell Beast boy about what you found out about her and what you can do to bring her back to the both of you_…alright I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up but…but I still don't want to lose him I love him too much to lose him and you know what happened when I lost something…_ yeah I remember knowledge remembers to. Still it is only fair for you to do that equal opportunity and all_…alright, I said I would tell him and I will…_good now go wake up you boyfriend and get this over with two loves should be more than enough for you for a long time._' Raven blushed at the statement one of her alter egos said.

Raven gently moved atop Beast boy as she tried to sit up. She also mentally decided that a bath was in order as she felt sticky and her leotard clung to her in an uncomfortable fashion. Raven stood up a second later after getting Beast boy's hands and arms unlocked from her waist.

Beast boy started to squirm slightly as his mental instincts kicked in. The first thing those instincts noticed was that Raven was not in his arms. The second thing was that Raven was not in the bed with him. The third, and last, thing Beast boy's instincts noticed was that Raven was near by out of bed with the sent of special oils, soaps, and shampoo's all around her. So with the mental instinct assessment completed Beast boy awoke with amazing suddenness to see that Raven was in the room and wearing nothing but a terry cloth towel and a smile.

Down stairs, however, Robin and Cyborg were sitting in front of the television playing a new game while Starfire was cooking something (normal) for all of the team to eat. "Robin…what is suppose to go into tofu pancakes?" Starfire said as she tried to understand some of the short hand that was in the cook book she was reading from. (I know she is smart and everything but there are some things that even normal people can't read…you ever tried to understand VCR instructions?)

Robin stood up from the game a second later and helped Starfire with the recipe for the pancakes she was making for Beast boy. About a second later Robin came back to the game he was playing with Cyborg only to stumble over the couch and land face first on the floor. "You ok there man?" Cyborg asked as he helped Robin back up and took notice of the lipstick still on the boy wonder's lips.

About a minute later the door bell rang. Robin and Cyborg got up and answered the door. "Um hello Miss…?" Cyborg said as he and Robin stood there looking at the woman like she had a second head. She smiled at both the teens as they stood in the door and just starred at the tall beauty. She looked to be like one of the Yakshi of the earth elementals. She stood at about six foot five inches with a long full head of bright rich red hair that came down to about the small of her back. Her body was one of a model that looked to be just starting out but had a good leg (buns and bust) up on the compotation. Her face looked to be smooth and flawless. But what really caught there eyes was her own eyes. Her eyes were a deep shade of caramel. What she wore was a nice green sun dress that came down to about her calf's.

"Hello Cyborg I'm Garfield's mother. He should of gotten my letter three or four days ago…is he here right now?" Mrs. Logan asked as she stood at the door. Cyborg stepped aside and let her in. As she walked in Cyborg also notice the long tail coming out of a hole in the dress near the small of her back.

Still up stair's in Raven's bedroom, Beast boy was sitting on the bed facing away from Raven as she started to change back into her leotard and cloak outfit. "I'm sorry Raven I didn't know that…that you were…were still changing…I…I…didn't mean to stair if I did and stuff and… and-" Beast boy stopped talking when he felt Raven pressing into him as she wrapped her arms around Beast boy's waist. She turned his head to face her only to notice that he had his eyes firmly shut. Raven just smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him gently on his lips. "Open your eyes Beast boy, there is nothing to worry about…I'm not going to bite." Raven whispered gently into his ears.

Beast boy opened his eyes to see that Raven was dressed in her leotard and that she was also blushing. "Sorry, I…I just didn't want you to be embarrassed because I woke up and you were showering." Beast boy said as he looked away from her face.

Raven silenced Beast boy by kissing him on the lips. A second later there was a knocking at the door followed by the voice of a very worried Starfire. "Raven…Beast boy's mother is here to see him and she is wanting to talk to him immediately." Starfire said as she stood at the door.

Raven broke the kiss she had shared with Beast boy and stood up dragging Beast boy up with her. "Come on Garfield we need to get up and get down stairs." Raven said as she hauled Beast boy to his feet.

Beast boy stood up and walked with Raven towards the door. "Raven…I forgot that my parents were coming here this week for something… I just wish I remembered what it was that they are here for. The letter my mother sent said that she and my dad wanted to meet you and the rest of the titan's but I don't know it seemed like they also wanted to do something else to." Beast boy said as he got closer to the door.

* * *

A/N: ok I know its been a long time since I had last updated…its due to homework trouble and the fact the college is a full time deal. So please red and review. Oh and I always appreciate every review I get back from you guys. 


	6. A Lifes Breath

(A/N: Ok to clear anything up first off in very sorry for taking so long to update. College really is a full time thing and to do it take a lot of effort. Of and to answer a lot of questions, yes I know I move Beast Boy and Raven along quickly but there is a reason. I'm not going to tell you what that is just yet cause to be honest I need to think up a good cover story. ;) Don't worry everything will work out pending either karma not needing to take a bite out of my butt and chew it well. Or I just run out of ideas, which by then I hope you people the reader help me out and think as to how or where the story should go. Oh and to solve another thing I'm a guy.)

PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ANYTHING SHORT OF CHARACTER DEATH (minus the very very bad guys of course) PLEASE. the people from the loony farm find Dralan sitting in a chair and typing away at it. "Whaaaa ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah I have finally created it the perfect reason to make things interesting muahahahahahahahahahaha." about ten seconds later they strong tuffs have Dralan wrapped up in a straight jacket and off in a van with thick padding.

And now are feature presentation

Chapter 6: A Life's breath

By: Dralan

Raven walked with Beast Boy down to the living room of the titan tower hand in hand. As soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs Beast Boy noticed that his mother was sitting on the couch next to Cyborg chatting him up. Robin on the other hand was sitting with Starfire at the alcove for the kitchen.

"Garfield, my son it is so good to see you again." Martha said as her tail lightly swayed back and forth. Beast Boy came over to his mother slowly as Raven walked with him. "And I see that you brought your girlfriend with you too-"

"MOM, please don't I don't want to be embarrassed again. Please…" Beast Boy pleaded. Raven raised an eyebrow to this and wondered what was going on. 'Okay, his mother either rubs things in a little to much or Garfield is over exaggerating something.' Raven thought as she stood there holding Beast Boy's hand in her hand tightly. '_Yeah, it looks like G.L. is having some family issues as well… I'm prone to agree with Happiness on this one Raven he looks like he is about to either melt or freeze over… That's not possible Reason. A body can't melt and be frozen at the same time… Knowledge not to burst your bubble but it's a figure of speech… _Okay ok I get it, I understand what you are trying to get at here but still his mother is making him shake bad and I'm not the one that is doing it… _true, true but still shouldn't we do something about it? Yeah helpfulness is right we need to defend are manly man of a green bestial muscle and oh so nice firm ass. It just as that wonderful appeal that you just want to go and pinch it to see if it is even possible…' _at that moment all the other emotions stopped saying anything when Beast Boy jumped slightly when he felt something try to pinch his butt. ( yes girls you can't pinch his butt… it is just all muscle there. Sorry (wish I had muscle like that))

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked quickly as he slightly jumped forward. He looked at Raven for a minute only to notice that she was staring off into space like she did when she talked with her emotions. 'oh boy…_Yes…_ Nothing just scared as to what ravens emotions will do…_ Meh nothing to be scared of… on second thought yeah your right there is something to be afraid of. God I hope they don't feel the need to come over here and talk to me…_ Uh I don't know if they can…_Lets hope they can't and pray from there…_Yeah some things are best left in my head. _nod_' Beast Boy quickly asked the one question on his mind for most of the three days that it had been since he had gotten the letter from his parents. "Mom what are you and dad doing here?"

Martha just smiled at Beast Boy and patted the seat next to her for Beast Boy to sit in. Beast Boy did so and Raven followed him, seemingly on auto-pilot at the moment. "Well Garfield, I came here to see you and your friends. Also so I could help celebrate my son's twenty third birthday." Martha said as she sat next to her son.

At that admission ever titan there dropped there jaw. Beast Boy was turning twenty three and that also meant that he is the oldest titan there is. (if I didn't mention it before I'm saying it now yes Beast Boy is the oldest but acts the youngest. Oh and yes Raven is younger than Beast Boy I'm not saying how old cause that would be wrong.) "Uh Beast Boy you never told us you were turning twenty three we always though you were like eighteen or nineteen." Robin said as he passed Cyborg a folded twenty and Starfire gave Robin a peck on the cheek while also whispering in his ear something about later and you winning.

"Yeah sorry guys it's what I got for shape shifting a lot. My body didn't age as fast do to the different life spans that I took on while being in one shape or another." Beast Boy said as he sat there blushing a little.

(a/n: sorry guys that's all I can crank out for right now. If you have any idea's helpful suggesting or just plain old comments please tell me send them and what not. Thanks for reading so far and I'm sorry I took so long to update.)


	7. A Wish Just for Him

A/N: Okay first off I'm going to tell you that no I didn't know that Beast boy's original parents were in fact dead. I never knew that nor have I seen that episode of teen titans that explains that. Secondly in light of this fact this fic could be considered an alternate universe where just about everything is the same except that Beast boy's parents are alive and well. It's just that Beast boy was taken from them when he was probably ten or so and got 'trained' to do what he did.

* * *

Chapter 7: The wish just for him

By: Dralan

It's about three P.M. and almost all of the titans were off doing there own thing. Robin in his lab trying to find out who or what was causing there latest problems in there fair city. Starfire sitting next to Robin watching him trying to find out who or what was causing there latest problems in there fair city. And Cyborg sitting in his workshop trying to invent a device for something that he thought would help them monitor the tower better. Beast boy and Raven have been in raven's room with Beast boy's mother discussing something that Beast boy never thought he would discuss with anyone for at least another few years…MARRIAGE.

Martha Logan on the other hand thought that her little Garfield was growing up so quickly that he should at the very least consider that he would eventually marry Raven. "Honey you and me both know that you are eventually going to marry this fine lady sitting next to you. In fact I would think that her parents would be very disappointed in you if you didn't." Martha said with a cheery smile on her face, not even knowing that for one ravens mother is dead and two that ravens father (may the bloody bastard rot in the very bottoms of hell and actually hate being there) would probably feel the need to just kill Beast boy instead of having him as a son in law.

Of course after Raven and Beast boy explained this to her she frowned slightly and patted Raven on the shoulder. 'Okay this is starting to worry me. _You and me both sister…does miss login always act like that?…I hope not…hehe yeah its making me wonder if she is all there or not…don't say rude things about Garfield's mother, its not nice…yeah what ever. _OKAY I GET IT . Would you all please stop that? _Yes'em…_' Raven thought as she sat there holding Garfield's arm tightly. While Garfield just kindof sat there stunned.

'Me? Married to Raven? That would be great and everything but…but uhh what would that mean for the team? I know its been a while since we have actually been called the teen titans but what would happen if me and Raven got married? Would we move? Would we just stay in the same room?…_will you two ever have SEX? Or even think about kids?…_WHAT? SEX? ME AND RAVEN HAVING KIDS?…_YES OH UBSERVAINT ONE KIDS, LITTLE FEET SCAMPERING ABOUT THE HOUSE MAKING A RUCKIS THREW YOU IT AND YOU HAVING TO CHANGE DIAPERS AND HAVE TO CLEAN UP PROJECTIAL VOMIT OFF OF THE FRIDGE WHEN YOU DODGE IT. Mind you kids are not all that bad…_Uhhhhh eheh yeah me and Raven together with little one's. that doesn't sound to bad. **So says you Garfield Logan. Remember I have to go threw the pregnancy and give birth to them. All you really have to do for the part is be a kind donator and rub my feet and ankles like you do so well.**' Beast boy turned to Raven when he heard those thoughts. 'Raven was that you?…**Yes what I'm not reading your mind I'm making sure the man beast does not do anything to my man…**_wouldn't dream of it dearest. I understand why I'm hear now and I'm going to try and help Beast boy here to be a very helping man to you. Mumble grumble grumble…_**What was that? Something about my cute butt and seeing if it can spread wide?**…ok you two stop it please mom is wondering why we are not answering one of her questions.' where Beast boy's last thoughts before he turned to his mother and tried to at least understand what she was talking about.

About two hours later Beast boy came down to find that the other titans had also taken the time to decorate the titan hall for Beast boy's party. There were streamers everywhere as well as tinted lighting as well as the titans east sitting there with the others before turning to Beast boy and yelling out surprise like the rest of them. The party was great for Beast boy all the titans got him at least two presents as well as also opening the presents he had gotten from his family that was spread out all over the globe and couldn't be there.

He had gotten things for his moped from Starfire and Robin as well as a few books that would be of use for him, considering that one of them entailed things about mythical creators as well as some books talking about some alien creators from other planets that they thought Beast boy could shape shift into. Eventually the time flew by and the titans went to either there homes or there rooms. Martha of course went to her hotel after telling Beast boy that he should open the package that she had given him a minute later with Raven up in her room.

Up in Raven's room Beast boy sat with Raven next to him with said package in his lap. He opened it after Raven prompted him to. When the deed was done they both stared at medium sized box with an in graving of a forest on it. It looked to be almost like a picture was taken and but onto the box lid with every little detail accounted for. Beast boy looked up a Raven as she also looked up at him. "What do you think is in it?" Garfield asked as he sat there. Raven shrugged as the best answer she could come up with was to just open the box. Which they both did a minute later.

What they saw when the box was opened was first a little book that looked to be a very old journal that had Beast boys father's name on it. And when the book was lifted up they found twenty rings under it. All of the rings looked to be either wedding or engagement rings. They signified how many generations were in the Logan family. At least that is what the journal said after they opened it up and read the first few pages.

Beast boy set the box aside and wondered as to why his mother gave him this box. He did not know if there was anything important behind it or if there was anything that would help him out with the odd rings.

But he stopped pondering this as he eventually felt ravens eyes on him. "Garfield…I need to ask you something that I have been wondering about for a while now." Raven said as she tried not to sound depressed when she would finally ask him. Beast boy nodded while also looking confused sitting there. The next second Garfield found that Raven standing and urging him to stand as well as follow her to the bed near the head board. She sat and laying against the pillows with her arms out stretched to except him into an embrace. He did so and laid his head in-between her breasts. The next thing Garfield knows is that he is in a dreamscape and Raven is still holding him to her but he is also being held by other Raven's as well. The one that wore orange lifted her head up and stared at Beast boy only to then ask him "I remember when you had passed out and were laying on the med-bay bed that you had so many scars all over your chest… Who or what did that to you Garfield?" A lot of the other Ravens laying there holding Beast boy looked up and muttered her same question only in different ways. But the few that didn't held Beast boy tighter. One impractical that had a gray clock and looked to be shivering slightly grabbed onto him tighter. Wrapping her arms and legs in an embrace that looked like it was going to crush bones. Beast boy smiled at this one and wrapped his arms around her as well. (I know what your thinking "His arms are able to wrap around twenty or so girls that are of ravens build? How is that possible" well he is mainly hanging on to the gray cloaked one and Raven her self.) she looked to be near a fit of hysteria. "I got them when I was taken from my birth parents. They are from all the…" He stops for a moment to look at Raven unparticular. "Times the slavers beat me for either not stealing or stealing the wrong thing…it was a very long time ago that the particular indecent happened." his voice was starting to get rougher and rougher as he talked to them.

The Raven in gray looked up at him only to kiss him fiercely and whisper in his ear, "Do they still hurt?" Garfield smiled at the way she acted and kissed the top of her head while a tear or two escaped his eyes, "Only if I wear certain things. I can't wear anything anymore that has a rough quality to it. Like wool or fleece. I just rubs against them to much." the gray cloaked Raven nodded at this.

An instant later Garfield opened his eyes to see Raven again holding him tightly. She also opened her eyes to see Beast boy smile at her. What she did next stunned Beast boy a little. She reached down and pull Beast boy's shirt off of him. Raven sat Garfield up gently as she pulled his shirt off. After that was done she took her cloak off and set it aside on the floor next to Beast boy's shirt. She looked at all of the scar tissue and those few that still looks like they still had not healed up right or at all.

Raven then made Beast boy straddle her legs as she bent and kissed the first scar her lips made contact with. She gently ran her tongue across that scar gently licking and kissing it. Only to stop as Beast boy gasped when he felt more of her skin touching his.

What no one really knew about ravens leotard was that it was made very thin but built strong. It was also designed to obey ravens mental commands when need be., like now when she wanted to have her arms feel Beast boy's body and not just her hands. The leotards arm sleeves pulled back and disappeared into the rest of the costume. And Beast boy felt more skin touch his own. He wrapped his own arms around her as well.

He started to rock back and forth as tears started to escape his eyes. He started to remember all of those times that he was whipped by the people who owned him before he was part of the titans. Raven also saw all of those memories played out in his mind and she started to quietly say to him, "It's ok my love…you have nothing to fear…those men while never beat you again…they are gone…your with me now and you are safe here with me…" during each pause she kissed and licked another scar on Beast boys chest. Raven held Garfield tightly as she kept this up one scar after the other. Raven gently nibbled in some places as she went on threw all of those scars, nibbling in areas that looked clear of the abuse he had suffered. When she nibbled in some of those areas Garfield gasped or moaned gently at what Raven was doing to him.

He eventually stopped remembering all those bad times. He didn't stop crying though, but that was do to the fact that Raven was doing this to him. And it felt wonderful to have the love of his life kiss away the pains of his past, to lick away his troubles from the pains that were caused from those memories and to nibble gentle in areas that she felt best would mark him as her own lover.

Raven eventually stopped after Garfield gently pushed her away. To which he quickly situated them both into a better position with her on top of him as he kissed her loving lips to only break apart again as he whispered to her, "I love you Raven Roth, and I want you to hopefully be mine soon…" he had to stop for a minute as he felt Raven kissing him fiercely and holding him tightly.

* * *

A/N: ok I'm stopping there cause I am going to think up of something interesting to do after this. Again thank you all for the reviews and I hope to update soon.

Oh and to answer the question about BB's mother having a tail…firstly yes its really her own tail and it works. She is part cat and is like a were-cheetah (read _Gold Diggers_ if you really want to know. It a good manga to read if you like some funny things to happen and some crazy stories about weird things.). She was born that way and she married a human to boot. Oh and the reason that Beast boy is not also were-cheetah is kind of simple. He was one but when he got turned into the changeling that he is that ability actually got mutated into a separate personality, which is where the man beast comes in. ever notice that he has those kinds of qualities in the man beast form? oh and dont for get to review please. try e-mailing me as well.


End file.
